


Peppermint Sticks

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas/New Year, Enthusiastic Consent, Jackson is a tease, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Wolfy Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Derek never thought he’d appreciate a candy so much(Originally posted to main collection 12/9/20)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge, 1 Million Words' Swap of Joy, Happy Holidays





	Peppermint Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).



> alternately known as “Peppermint Sticks and Better Things to Lick”
> 
> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- P and their unofficial Swap of Joy, stories_a_z - P, Merry Trope-mas Day #9: Christmas/New Years
> 
> Somebody asked for Derek/Jackson (who I don't normally write, so this was a fun change) and somebody liked candy canes so here we have some holiday PWP (no candy was used for unintended purposes lol)

Derek was going to kill Jackson. Or maybe Stiles. Or both. Jackson had obviously picked up some bad habits while rooming with Stiles at college if what he’d been watching all evening was any indication.

It had started innocently enough, with the pack all home from their colleges for winter break, they wanted to have a Christmas party. And of course Derek had “that great big loft with just you in it and don’t you miss us, Derek?” So, yeah, there he was in his home hosting a Christmas party for a bunch of over excited teens. There’d been dinner and presents, holiday movies playing, and he was pretty sure they had wiped out half of the candy aisle with how much he’d seen being passed around. But what had been driving him to distraction half the night were the peppermint sticks, or rather one peppermint stick in particular.

Somehow Jackson had managed to find one of the extra large candy sticks and had been licking and sucking on it for the past couple hours, and always managing to do it right in Derek’s view, or worse, holding his gaze while he slipped the candy between glistening lips, cheeks drawing in as he sucked on it. Derek was...Derek was about ready to kick everybody else out of his apartment so he could go take a nice cold shower.

As it grew closer to midnight, the teens all started to depart, though Derek’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Stiles whisper something to Jackson with a smirk, the noise from the movie playing and the other teens talking drowning it out so he couldn’t hear what was said. Derek had started cleaning up as everybody said their final farewells to each other, bringing all the dishes into the kitchen to deal with in the morning. When the door closed for the last time, he sighed; he loved them, they were pack, but he’d gotten used to the quiet while they were gone.

It was as the movie stopped playing mid-scene and instead switched over to some instrumental Christmas music that Derek realized he could hear another heart beat still in the loft. Wondering who had stuck around, he wandered back into the living room, freezing in the doorway as he got a good look at who it was.

Jackson sat slumped down in one of the overstuffed chairs Lydia had picked out, head tilted back exposing his throat, his legs splayed out, one hand drawing lazy circles on his thigh, and the other twirling what was left of the peppermint stick he’d been molesting all night. Derek felt his eyes flare and took a step forward. “Jackson? What’s going on?”

Jackson opened his eyes a bit, and licked his bottom lip, “You know, Derek, you’re kind of hard to shop for. But then so am I. And I thought, what would I like for Christmas that only  _ you _ could give me that I’ve, honestly, been wanting for a while. And I thought about what I would be more than happy to give you.”

Derek made his way slowly through the room, his nostrils flaring as he took in the lingering scent of the pack, but, more importantly, the newer smells of lust and nerves and sugary mint. Jackson knew what he was after, but he was nervous about Derek’s reaction, he could read it in the subtle tension in the otherwise relaxed posture. Derek almost didn’t recognize his own voice as quiet and husky as it was as he spoke, “And what would those things be, Jax?”

Jackson tossed the candy onto the coffee table and sat up, hesitating only a moment before running his hands up the front of Derek’s denim clad thighs. “I can think of something I’d like to suck on a lot more than that candy.” Leaning forward, he nuzzled Derek’s hip before looking up at him from under his lashes, “and I think there’s something you’d rather fill my mouth up with too.”

Derek groaned, reaching down to cup the blonde’s face, thumb tracing over those puffy pink lips he’d honestly had more than one inappropriate thought about over the years. “You’re sure about this?”

Jackson sucked the tip of Derek’s thumb into his mouth, flicking his tongue out over it before pulling off of it with a pop, “Oh yeah. Are you?”

Derek paused, making himself actually thinking about it instead of just following what his dick wanted. He could probably think of all kinds of reasons not to, but at the end of the day, yeah...yeah he really wanted to fuck the blonde. As conceited and mouthy as Jackson was, he was also insanely loyal with a sense of humor that Derek could appreciate, not to mention incredibly pretty. “Yeah, yeah alright. Please.”

Jackson gave Derek a genuine smile, one that lit up the Beta’s face and softened his polished look into something much more warm and affectionate. Nimble fingers reached for the front of his jeans, making short work of the button and zipper, and then the blonde was moaning softly as he wrapped a hand around Derek’s half-hard cock. “Mmmm, fuck, look at you, so nice and thick. Gonna fill me up so good, Alpha.” Jackson made sure to catch Derek’s gaze as he ran his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, reveling in the sight of Derek’s eyes once more glowing red and knowing he was the cause for the Alpha to lose control.

Derek sucked in a shaky breath as he watched Jackson mouth and lick at his cock, teasing him into full hardness in no time at all. He ran one hand through the silky strands of Jackson’s hair, not to force anything, but needing to touch him.

Jackson mouthed at the tip of Derek’s cock, moaning as the concentrated taste of  _ Derek _ and  _ Alpha _ exploded over his tongue and making him sink even further down, getting lost in the taste and the feel of the hard, thick member stretching his mouth just right. A gentle tug on his hair had him reluctantly pulling back until he could look up at his Alpha once more.

Derek almost bit through his lip as he watched the blissed out look slide over Jackson’s face as he sunk down on his cock, the way he seemed happy to simply hold him in his mouth. He growled, hand clenching unconsciously and tugging on the teen’s hair. As Jackson slid back upwards, icy blue eyes staring up at him with pupils blown wide, he bumped his head back against his hand.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

He hesitated, but, seeing nothing but desire in the blue gaze, tested it, tugging a little sharper on his hair and dragged a moan out of the younger man, Jackson’s body arching into it as his mouth fell open.

“Do it, Alpha, fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck, Jackson, you’re killing me.” 

Jackson licked out over the head of Derek’s cock. “Stop over thinking it; you won’t hurt me.” Fighting back a grin, he bit his bottom lip and widened his eyes, “Please, Alpha…”

Derek growled, tugging Jackson’s head back sharply and dragging a needy whine from him. “Little brat.” Giving into both their desires, he jerked him forwards again, moaning as Jackson’s hot mouth engulfed him enthusiastically once more. Using the hold on his hair to hold him still, he began rocking his hips, fucking in and out of his mouth slow and steady, watching as his cock disappeared inch by inch, the suction and the feel of Jackson’s tongue working over him quickly ramping up his desire and lowering his willpower. Before long, he could feel Jackson’s hands tugging on his thighs, urging him to thrust further in, to move faster. He didn’t know which one of them he was punishing with his slow pace, but as he slowly thrust forward, easing his cock further and further into Jackson’s mouth, he couldn’t regret it. 

Jackson was moaning and whining around Derek’s cock, desperate for the taste of him, to feel his Alpha fuck his mouth properly instead of the slow tease he’d been forcing on him. As that thick length slowly filled more and more of his mouth without any indication of pulling back, he relaxed his throat, straining against the hold on his hair as he finally took all of it, swallowing around him reflexively, licking and sucking at him as heard Derek cursing and moaning. Things were just starting to get a little hazy on the edges when Derek jerked Jackson’s head back and he was able to suck in a deep breath.

Derek allowed Jackson to get a couple of deep breaths before letting himself go, giving several shallow thrusts before once more shoving his cock balls deep down the Beta’s throat. He didn’t know how many times he repeated the action, but he was riding a hair trigger and Jackson was whining steadily, saliva and pre-cum leaking from the corners of his mouth, tears filling his eyes as he rutted against Derek’s leg. “That’s it, Jax, so good for me. Fuck, gonna cum.”

Jackson knew he was a mess, but he didn’t care. As Derek’s words spilled over him, he sucked and swallowed and worked Derek’s cock the best he could with his head held steady. And as his Alpha roared above him, his cock swelling before shooting load after load down his throat, he did his best to swallow all he could until Derek released him, backing up as he jerked his cock, striping Jackson’s face and neck with the last of his cum. Feeling frantic, Jackson fumbled with his own pants, trying to get them unfastened, to take some of the pressure off his throbbing dick.

Derek dropped down to his knees in front of his wrecked looking Beta, batting away his hands so he could get his pants opened and free his cock he could see straining against the zipper, growling, “Mine.” Wrapping one hand around the throbbing length, already slick from all the pre-cum he’d been leaking, his other hand lightly gripped the blonde’s neck, smearing his cum over the pale column, coating him in Derek’s scent. Pulling Jackson into a devouring kiss, tasting himself and Jackson and the lingering traces of candy, Derek stroked the teen’s cock quickly.

Jackson clung to Derek’s broad shoulders, sucking on his tongue just as he had his cock before, his hips twitching helplessly as Derek’s rough grip tugged the hovering orgasm out of him in only a few strokes. Body arching, his head fell back, baring his throat as he cried out, his cum spilling out over Derek’s tight grip. Just when he thought he was almost done, he felt Derek’s teeth scrape over his pulse, biting down just to the painful point, and felt his cock twitch and release another feeble stream of cum. Feeling completely wrecked, he collapsed into the older man’s arms, his body trembling and shaking in aftershocks as he was pulled onto Derek’s lap.

~~

Jackson didn’t know how much time had passed when he suddenly blinked awake, sprawled halfway on top of Derek where they laid on the couch. Nuzzling against Derek’s neck and shoulder lazily, he felt a contented rumble go through the larger man and one broad hand ran down his spine to rest on his ass.

Derek shifted so he could look down at Jackson, his nerves starting to make a reappearance now that the blonde was awake. “How, um, how do you feel?”

Jackson lazily pushed himself up so he could look at Derek’s concerned face, rolling his eyes. “I feel awesome. A great orgasm will do that for you. And, joys of being a werewolf, my jaw doesn’t hurt.” Flicking his tongue over Derek’s lips, he smiled softly. “Don’t beat yourself up, my Alpha gave me just what I wanted. And as soon as I can move again, I can show you how much I appreciate it any way you’d like.”

Derek’s wolf rumbled and he felt his eyes flash and tugged Jackson down into a slow, deep kiss, the two taking the time to explore each other now that they weren’t chasing orgasms. When they finally broke apart, Derek’s gaze happened to fall on the discarded peppermint stick. “So, out of curiosity, did Stiles put you up to this?”

Jackson chuckled and nodded. “He might have mentioned it would be a good way to get your attention finally. But, the funny thing?” Jackson darted forward and nipped Derek’s neck, pulling a growl from the Alpha and winding up getting pinned to the couch with Derek hovering over him. Wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips and rocking up against him, he laughed huskily, “As much as I appreciate the results, I don’t even like mint.”

Derek just growled and proceeded to show the teen exactly how much he appreciated the results too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: John couldn't figure out why the gift basket full of different peppermint candies with a note reading "Thanks, Jackson & Derek" set Stiles to cackling until he couldn't breathe. Oh well, maybe he'd take some in to the station for Jordan.
> 
> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
